Eye of Gemini
| icon = | itemID = | collection = | rarity = Common | item type = Artifact | weapon type = | style class = | Requires = | Morality = | On Use = | role = | style = | dps = | defense = | toughness = | health = | power = | precision = | might = | restoration = | vitalization = | dominance = | w-rating = | Socket = | Socket bonus = | Requires Level = | Requires CR = | itemLevel = | pvp itemLevel = | renown = | trade = 0 | integrates = | Cannot Delete = | value = | Selling Price = 0 | prestige = | Buying Price = 25 | stacks to = | description = Unique Equip Recommended for: Any Role Gemini's Vision While in combat, using a Supercharge will attract Castor's Watch or Pollux's Gaze, depending on your role, with a duration of (4/4/6/6) seconds, and a cooldown of 6 seconds. Castor's Watch or Healer Role * Restores 3% Health and (0/2/2/2)% Supercharge every second. * When Castor's Watch expires, all allies within it will be healed for the amount of Health restored by Castor's Watch. * Standing in any Castor's Watch grants you (0/0/0/5)% Dominance, Health, and Restoration. Pollux's Gaze or Controller Role * When Pollux's Gaze expires, you deal 20% of all damage dealt by players standing within Pollux's Gaze to all nearby enemies. * Restores (0/2/2/2)% Power every second. * Standing in any Pollux's Gaze grants you (0/0/0/5)% Might, Precision, and Vitalization. Upcoming Rank Bonuses: (20) +Health Stat (40) 1% Vitalization, 1% Precision, 1% Dominance, 1% Restoration, 1% Might (80) Gemini's Vision (1) (100) 2% Vitalization, 2% Precision, 2% Dominance, 2% Restoration, 2% Might (120) Gemini's Vision (2) (140) 3% Vitalization, 3% Precision, 3% Dominance, 3% Restoration, 3% Might (160) Gemini's Vision (3) (180) 4% Vitalization, 4% Precision, 4% Dominance, 4% Restoration, 4% Might (200) Gemini's Vision (4) The Eyes of Gemini are the embodiment of this zodiac sign keeping watch over the astral and physical planes. Those blessed with this artifact will always have a second set of eyes watching them. Artifact, Atlantean | quote = }} Eye of Gemini is an artifact recommended for any role. Obtained from *Eye of Gemini (Mission) Notes In theory, a Supercharge ability with a lower cost would be more efficient in activating this artifact. Nature has 3 abilities that costs only 2500 Supercharge (Primal Wolf Form, Insectoid Form, Canine Form), but they are all shapeshifting abilities. Movement Modes all have 2 or 3 abilities that costs 2500 Supercharge (Perfect Poise, Devastating Flip, Dustoff, Vacuum Bubble, Metabolic Boost, Speed Drain, Dash Attack). Pheromone Bloom is the only 2500 Supercharge ability available to absolutely anyone, being from Iconic Powers. At rank 160, and with any of these abilities, Eye of Gemini would restore 12% Supercharge over 6 seconds upon use, nearly half the abilities' cost. Supercharged Pheromone Bloom III allows that ability to recover 14.5% Supercharge. It is unknown whether the Supercharge regeneration interacts with Scrap of the Soul Cloak. Feats *Trawling For Treasure: Collect all four Atlantean artifacts. (25 Points) **Orb of Arion **Eye of Gemini **Manacles of Force **Dead King's Scepter *Power Of The Depths: Get any Atlantean artifact to rank 20. (25 Points) Trivia *As the artifact is upgraded over time it changes its rarity, ranks 0 to 39 have common, ranks 40 to 79 uncommon, ranks 80 to 119 rare, ranks 120 to 159 epic and rank 160 legendary rarity. *The names of the twin effects of this artifact is a reference to the original Gemini from Greek mythology, Castor and Pollux. *A warning is given when first equipping it that doing so would make it untradeable, despite that it couldn't be traded in the first place. Gallery Icon Eye of Gemini (Base).png|Rank 0-19 Icon Eye of Gemini (020).png|Rank 20-39 Icon Eye of Gemini (040).png|Rank 40-59 Icon Eye of Gemini (060).png|Rank 60-79 Icon Eye of Gemini (080).png|Rank 80-99 Icon Eye of Gemini (100).png|Rank 100-119 Icon Eye of Gemini (120).png|Rank 120-139 Icon Eye of Gemini (140).png|Rank 140-159 Icon Eye of Gemini (160).png|Rank 160-179 Icon Eye of Gemini (180).png|Rank 180-199 Icon Eye of Gemini (200).png|Rank 200 Category:Artifacts